Les nuits où il m'appartenait
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Nuya. OS, Slash. Une nuit parmi beaucoup d'autres dans les vies de Sirius et de Remus durant leurs années à Poudlard.


Note d'Ediawé : Cette histoire n'est absolument pas à moi : c'est ma petite soeur, qui a la flemme de se créer un compte, qui a traduit de l'Allemand une fic de Nuya.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Nachts gehört er mir**_

_**Author: **__**Nuya**_

_**Pairing: SB/RL (Slash)**_

_**OneShot**_

_.net/s/3153591/1/Nachts_gehort_er_mir_

**Les nuits où il m'appartenait**

« Ca t'a plu ? »

La voix de Sirius n'était plus qu'un murmure mais Remus entendit distinctement chacun de ses mots comme s'ils avaient été écrits dans les airs. Il se tourna vers son ami et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Oui » Sa voix ressemblait à un croassement mais il savait que l'autre avait compris.

L'un des avantages de l'animagus était qu'il pouvait se servir de ses sens de chien même si Remus avait un bien meilleur odorat depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

Un rayon de lune se mêla au noir de la nuit, perçant de ses rayons exquis l'obscurité de la pièce.

Remus avait remis sa chemise sans la fermer mais Sirius y était resté indifférent.

Ca avait été une journée d'Eté brûlante et l'on sentait encore des effluves de chaleur dans la nuit.

Après un long moment assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, Remus sentit la douleur diffuse de sa colonne vertébrale devenir plus intense. Il essaya de changer de position et se déplaça le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas rompre le silence.

Le froissement de tissus et le grattement du jean sur le bois ne restèrent pas inaudibles et, ainsi, Remus s'écarta avec difficulté du mur. Soudain, deux bras le prirent et il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, la tête sur les jambes de Sirius.

Le loup-garou s'arrêta de respirer, surpris. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait retenu son souffle à cause de cet effleurement.

« Dis, pourtant… » Murmura seulement Sirius.

Il voyait désormais son amant d'en bas mais le regard du brun était dirigé vers le mur d'en face.

Seules ses mains sur le ventre de Remus se concentraient sur le Grifffondor. Presque mécaniquement mais avec lenteur et tendresse, ses doigts traçait de petits cercles sur la peau sensible.

Remus devait se ressaisir : la main ne s'arrêtait pas d'écrire lorsqu'elle caressait les cicatrice petite et grande ou longue et large et le loup-garou était chatouilleux.

Dans une situation comme celle-là, Sirius lui donnait de la douceur, de l'affection et de la tendresse sans rien exiger en retour ; Remus s'étonnait toujours de pouvoir voir ce côté car il ne l'attendait jamais.

Pendant la journée, Sirius était cool, inaccessible et n'avait aucune importance. Cependant, ce côté aussi se laissait calmer et il ne faisait plus de magie dès qu'il voyait Severus Rogue.

Pendant la journée, il appartenait à tous : à James et même à Peter ou aux autres élèves et professeurs.

Pendant la nuit, il lui appartenait. Rien qu'à lui.

La nuit, les yeux de Sirius qui dévisageait son amant comme s'il était le plus beau de tous les hommes appartenaient à Remus.

La nuit, les cheveux de Sirius qui s'égaraient en chahutant malicieusement devant son visage et en chatouillant le bout de son nez appartenait à Remus.

La nuit, les mains de Sirius qui parcourait en tremblant légèrement le corps de son amant et repassait sur ses courbes fines appartenaient à Remus.

La nuit, Sirius appartenait à Remus. Et personne ne pourrait jamais rien y changer, cela devenait chaque nuit plus clair pour Remus.

En effet, chaque nuit, il s'attendait à ce que Sirius se détourne de lui car il révélait ce qu'il révélait, il faisait ce qu'il faisait, il était ce qu'il était. Un garçon, un homme, un bon ami et un loup-garou.

Mais, pourtant, Sirius restait.

Chaque nuit, il prouvait que c'était exactement cela, précisément lui, que Sirius voulait.

Il caressait toujours les cicatrices que Remus s'était lui-même infligé. Il le remerciait par des caresses, qui compensaient l'élève de confiance qui avait besoin de calme que Remus était pendant la journée, et il l'aimait car il était ce qu'il était. Un garçon, un homme, son amour, sa vie.

« Nous devons bientôt y retourner » Remus n'avait plus supporté ce silence et il avait remarqué le premier rayon du soleil. Lui et Sirius sortait toujours de la chambre dès le levée du soleil pour être les premiers debout.

Le regard de Sirius resta encore un instant sur le mur puis se tourna vers Remus. La main sur le ventre de son amant glissa lentement vers sa poitrine puis à son cou.

Le regard et le doux effleurement firent courir un léger frisson sur le dos de Remus qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Sirius ri doucement lorsqu'il sentit les petites aspérités sous ses doigts.

« On pourrait penser que tu t'y habitues lentement »

Remus ri à son tour :

« Ca aurait été très triste si je ne m'y était jamais habitué »

Lorsqu'il s'appuya sur les coudes, Sirius venait déjà vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

A nouveau cette nuit arrachait de légers gémissements lorsque la langue de Sirius se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres, dans sa bouche.

Il remarqua à quel point ses bras devenaient mous à ce contact et ils se seraient presque plié si Sirius ne le tenait fermement, l'étreignant avec tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus se porter lui-même

Les mains de Remus désormais libres se déplaçaient de bas en haut sur le dos nu du Griffondor.

Lorsque la langue de Sirius quitta sa bouche pour prendre le chemin de son corps, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres et denses de son amant et il s'y agrippa fermement tandis que la langue de l'animagus arrivait au niveau de ses tétons et se mettait à jouer avec.

Pendant son excursion de reconnaissance, Sirius étendit Remus sur le sol froid et se pencha sur lui.

Leurs mains inspectaient le corps de l'autres tandis que leurs langues parcouraient les endroits sensibles.

Ainsi pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Sirius pouvait savoir exactement ce que Remus voulait. Il lui fit oublier son doute.

Et effectivement pendant la journée on pouvait voir, quand on y regardait, un ou plusieurs sourires ou clin d'œil affectueux que Sirius échangeait avec Remus qui prouvait qu'il lui appartenait. Au-delà de la nuit.


End file.
